High dynamic range (HDR) imaging is a technique in which multiple images having differing light intensity (luminance) ranges are merged to produce an image having a high dynamic luminance range between the darkest and brightest areas of the image. The resulting HDR image more accurately represents the range of light intensity levels in the imaged subject than so the narrower dynamic range images from which it is produced. HDR images are commonly produced by merging images that are captured in succession. Unfortunately, the time delay between the successively captured images reduces the quality of the final HDR image.